


Listy - pisanie

by KittensAndRage



Series: Listy [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittensAndRage/pseuds/KittensAndRage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, będąc martwym, pisze listy do Johna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listy - pisanie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Letters, the Writing Of](https://archiveofourown.org/works/570058) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



John,

Jest kilka rzeczy, o których muszę Ci powiedzieć, ale nie ma Cię tutaj i nie mogę się z Tobą skontaktować, bo powinienem być martwy. To wszystko jest nieznośnie męczące, ten cały biznes z byciem nieboszczykiem.

W każdym razie: eksperyment w lodówce powinien być odwracany o dwadzieścia stopni w kierunku przeciwnym do wskazówek zegara, co czternaście godzin.

Nie wierzę, że zapomniałem Ci o tym wspomnieć.

-SH

 

***

 

John,

Jestem tak cholernie zmęczony cholernym mówieniem w cholernym francuskim. Czuję się, jakbym musiał napisać kilka słów po angielsku, żeby przypomnieć sobie, że wciąż to potrafię.

-SH

 

***

 

John,

Mam nadzieję, że nie miałęś sprawy w sądzie po tym, jak uderzyłeś komisarza? Nie widziałem nic w gazetach ani w Internecie, ale na tym nie można polegać.

Mam nadzieję, że to nie był kłopot.

-SH

 

***

 

John,

Włamałem się na stronę policji. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że SD wciąż pracuje. Sami idioci.

-SH

 

***

 

John,

Podałbyś mi długopis?

-SH

Proszę. Zawsze zapominam o „proszę”, prawda?

 

***

 

John,

Dzisiaj mijałem na ulicy tresowaną małpkę, robiącą sztuczki za pieniądze. Cóż, to właściciel zarabiał, oczywiście, co wydaje się trochę niesprawiedliwe, ale przypuszczam, że małpka i tak nie miałaby zbyt wielkiego pożytku z pieniędzy. Pomyślałem, że pewnie by Ci się to spodobało, i że zmusiłbyś mnie do zatrzymania się. Więc przystanąłem i oglądałem to w Twoim imieniu. Było całkiem nudno, z całą pewnością nie tak ciekawie jak w cyrku, do którego kiedyś poszliśmy. W rzeczy samej, zakończyło się walką na pięści, ale w żadnym wypadku nie było w tym mojej winy.

-SH

 

***

 

John,

Koszt dwóch pint mleka w Istambule to 74 pensy (w przeliczeniu z tureckich lirów).

-SH

 

***

 

John,

To dlatego pisałeś bloga, prawda? Żeby pozbyć się z głowy myśli? Nigdy nie miałem problemów z myślami w głowie, zanim nie poznałem Ciebie. Po to jest głowa – żeby je tam magazynować. Ale teraz przywykłem do dzielenia ich z Tobą i już nie chcą zostać w mojej głowie.

Ale jeśli dlatego pisałeś bloga – nieważne. Nie rozumiem. Nigdy nie musiałeś pisać tego wszystkiego i publikować w Internecie, żeby nieznajomi czytali Twoje słowa. Mogłeś to wszystko powiedzieć mnie. Wysłuchałbym, cokolwiek miałbyś mi do powiedzenia. Wszystkiego, co miałbyś mi do powiedzenia. Nie wierzę, że tego nie wiedziałeś. Nie wiedziałeś?

-S

 

***

 

John,

Jeśli chciałbyś psa, mógłbyś go mieć. Dobrze by Ci to zrobiło.

-SH

 

***

 

John,

Nie mogę spać.

Anagramy stworzone ze słów John Hamish Watson:

Maths Ninja Whoosh

Hashish Jam Wonton

Hath Showman Joins

Astonish Wham John

Czy to oszukiwanie, jeśli używam słowa “John” w anagramie?

John Hamish Watson

John Hamish Watson

John

 

***

 

John,

Desperacko potrzebuję filiżanki dobrej herbaty. Nikt tutaj nie wie, jak zrobić herbatę. Właściwie, jesteś jedyną osobą, która potrafi zrobić naprawdę dobrą herbatę. Kto by pomyślał, że tak za nią zatęsknię? John, przybądź natychmiast, potrzebuję filiżanki herbaty.

-S

 

***

 

John,

Cofam to, przybądź natychmiast, potrzebuję  _Ciebie._

-S

 

***

 

John,

Nie zwracaj uwagi na ten ostatni list. To był długi dzień.

Co ja wygaduję? Przecież i tak nigdy nie zobaczysz tych listów. Powinienem je zniszczyć co do jednego i przestać do Ciebie pisać. To czyste wariactwo.

-S

 

***

 

John,

Niewykluczone, że wariuję.

-S

 

***

 

John,

Odwiedziłem Twojego bloga. Nic z nim nie zrobiłeś. To niedopuszczalne. Jak mam być na bieżąco z absurdami z Twojego życia, bez Twojego bloga? Ten ostatni post, co to w ogóle ma być? Mógłbym Cię za to udusić. Cokolwiek w tej chwili robisz, przestań natychmiast i idź napisać dla mnie posta.

-S

 

***

 

John,

Wciąż czuję się, jakbym wariował.

-S

 

***

 

John,

Dzisiaj stałem w bramie, paląc i wyglądając na ulicę. (Patrz, już nawet nie cenzuruję tych listów, po tym możesz stwierdzić, że nigdy ich nie zobaczysz.) Kiedy tak stałem, kątem oka dostrzegłem mężczyznę, w pasiatym swetrze, przechodzącego przez ulicę. Był o dwa i ćwierć cala wyższy od Ciebie, ale jego włosy były w tym samym kolorze co Twoje, nie blond, ale też nie do końca brązowe, i miał je krótko przystrzyżone, jak Ty wtedy, kiedy pierwszy raz Cię spotkałem i wciąż widać było w Tobie armię, w każdym Twoim ruchu, aż w końcu pewnego dnia już tego nie było, uśmiechałeś się więcej, i śmiałeś, i nie zachowywałeś tak, jakbyśmy mieli być zaatakowani albo zabici w każdym momencie. Teraz czuję się okropnie, bo przekonałem Cię, że jesteśmy bezpieczni, chociaż nie byliśmy. Chciałem pójść za tym mężczyzną w swetrze w paski, który nie był Tobą, i powiedzieć mu przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam, nie miałem pojęcia. Gdybym wiedział, nigdy nie pozwoliłbym Ci się rozluźnić.

-S

 

***

 

John,

Nie mogę spać.

-S

 

***

 

John,

Poszedłem zobaczyć nowego Bonda, bo pomyślałem, że byś tego chciał. Było okropnie. Wypisałbym wszystkie powody, dla których tak uważam, ale jestem bardzo zmęczony, a ramię za bardzo mnie boli, więc zamierzam wziąć trochę nieskutecznych środków przeciwbólowych i położyć się do łóżka z nadzieją na sen. Zostawię Cię z tym: myślałem o Tobie, podczas każdej sceny.

-S

 

***

 

Drogi Johnie,

Znalazłem się w Afganistanie. Nie wiedziałem, że tutaj przyjadę. Nie zamierzałem tu przyjeżdżać, ale nie przewidziałem i nie zamierzałem niczego, co zdarzyło się od chwili skoku. Właściwie, nie przewidziałem i nie zamierzałem też mnóstwa rzeczy, które zdarzyły się wcześniej. A teraz jestem w Afganistanie i ja

Nigdy tu nie byłem. Wiedziałeś? Nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiśmy, i nigdy mi o tym nie mówiłeś, i chociaż mogę mnóstwo wydedukować, nic nie przygotowało mnie na to. Słońce nie ustępuje, powietrze jest wiecznie przepełnione kurzem, a hałas dookoła mnie jest niekończącą się kłótnią, która nie ma dla mnie żadnego sensu. Próbuję myśleć o Tobie tutaj, o Tobie, w Twoich śmiesznych swetrach, z dłońmi owiniętymi wokół kubka z herbatą, przemakającym londyńskim deszczem, i nie mogę sobie tego wyobrazić, John. Nie mogłeś tu być, nie mój John, jakiś inny John, może czyjś inny John, chociaż próbuję nie myśleć o takich rzeczach, ale nie  _mój_. Jest coś takiego w tym miejscu, co sprawia, że jestem zadowolony, że zostawiłem Cię w Londynie, nawet jeśli w taki sposób. Jestem szczęśliwy, że jesteś  _tam_ , a nie  _tutaj_. Nie obchodzi mnie nic z tutaj i nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, żeby Ciebie obchodziło, i, John, mój John, gdybym znał Cię wtedy, gdybym wiedział, że jesteś tutaj, uwięziony i nieszczęśliwy, wiesz, że bym Cię uratował? Uratowałbym Cię przed czymkolwiek, przed wszystkim, i całkiem możliwe, że Ty o tym nie wiesz, co wydaje mi się niewiarygodne. Gdybyś zadzwonił, jeszcze zanim się spotkaliśmy, i gdybym usłyszał Twój głos z odległego miejsca na pustyni, i gdybyś powiedział: „Sherlock, nie znasz mnie, ale poznasz, poznasz lepiej niż kogokolwiek w swoim życiu, więc przyjedź i zabierz mnie stąd”, przyjechałbym. Natychmiast.

I myślę o kulach, strzałach, ranach. W tych dniach nie mogę się powstrzymać. I tak bym o nich myślał, jestem nimi otoczony. Ale myślę o nich, i myślę o Tobie, i patrzę na te połacie piasku, zastanawiając się, czy to na ten piasek wypływała Twoja krew, czy to ten piasek zachłannie ją wchłonął, krew Johna Watsona, i na tę myśl czuję irracjonalną wściekłość. Chcę kopnąć cały piasek z tego kraju, chcę go wywieźć i zostawić tę krainę jako nicość, to miejsce, w którym czuję tylko krew i w jakiś sposób jest ona tylko Twoja.

W nocy, kiedy jest ciszej, kiedy trochę lepiej mi się oddycha, wychodzę na zewnątrz i siadam pod gołym niebem. Niebo tutaj nie ma końca. Gwiazdy są rozsiane po całym nieboskłonie. Dużo więcej niż byłem w stanie dostrzec w Londynie. Wiem, że marszczysz czoło i myślisz o ty, że astronomia to nie mój konik – nie będę zaprzeczał – ale wiem, jak wygląda nocne niebo, zawsze to wiedziałem, a to nie jest moje niebo. Ale w pewnym momencie ono było Twoje. Kiedy patrzyłeś w górę, nie mogąc zasnąć. Zastanawiam się, czy zawsze miałeś koszmary, przez walki, czy dopiero po tym, jak zostałeś ranny. Zastanawiam się, czy jesteś na nogach w Londynie, jeśli koszmary powróciły. Zastanawiam się, czy siedzisz tam i patrzysz w górę na moje nocne niebo, i czy myślisz o mnie chociaż przez sekundę.

 

***

 

Drogi Johnie,

Jestem taki wykończony.

-S

 

***

 

Drogi Johnie,

Nie mogę spać.

-S

 

***

 

Drogi Johnie,

Święto Dziękczynienia w Ameryce. Dziękuję za to, że jesteś cały i zdrowy w Londynie. Nienawidzę wszystkiego innego.

-Sherlock

 

***

 

Drogi Johnie,

Tęsknię za Tobą. Tęsknię za dźwiękiem Twojego głosu. Tęsknię za jego barwą, kiedy narzekasz na mnie przez rzeczy bez znaczenia, rzeczy, które naprawdę nigdy się nie liczyły, a jednak wciąż chciałbym kupić mleko, kiedy mnie o to prosiłeś. Będę przynosił Ci mleko każdego dnia, obiecuję. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, jak bardzo jesteś przywiązany do mleka. To był poważny błąd z mojej strony.

-Sherlock

 

***

 

Drogi Johnie,

Tęsknię tęsknię tęsknię tęsknię tęsknię

 

***

 

Drogi Johnie,

Wszystko tutaj jest nieznośne i głupie i głupie i nieznośne i nienawidzę tego. Nienawidzę. Tęsknię za Londynem. Tęsknię za 221B. Tęsknię za naszą sofą. Tęsknię za naszą tapetą. Tęsknię za moją czaszką. Tęsknię za panią Hudson. Tęsknię za Lestradem. Tęsknię nawet za Andersonem. Tęsknię za tym, że tylko stojąc blisko Ciebie mogłem powiedzieć, jak niebieskie były Twoje oczy. Tęsknię za uśmiechem, którym obdarzałeś mnie, kiedy pomyślałeś, że byłem miły. Tęsknię za Twoim śmiechem, kiedy uważałeś, że byłem zabawny. Tęsknię za dźwiękiem Twojego uśmiechu.

-Sherlock

 

***

 

Drogi Johnie,

Zjadłem dzisiaj jabłko. Miało 22 nasiona. Nie jestem pewien, czy to przeciętna liczba, czy odchylenie od normy. Muszę zrobić notatkę, by to sprawdzić.

-Sherlock

 

***

 

Drogi Johnie,

Kiedy byliśmy spięci kajdankami i trzymałeś mnie za rękę, wyszło na to, że myślałem, że to bardzo dobre. Nie mieliśmy szansy, by o tym porozmawiać, więc nie jestem pewien, jak Ty się z tym czujesz. Jestem przerażony tym, jak Ty się z tym czujesz.

-Sherlock

 

***

 

Drogi Johnie,

Wciąż nic nowego na Twoim blogu. Lepiej bądź żywy. Byłbym bardzo zły, gdybym wrócił do Londynu, a Ty okazałbyś się martwy. A to wszystko poszłoby na marne.

-Sherlock

 

***

 

Drogi Johnie,

NUDZĘ SIĘ. Mam tyle do zrobienia. Jestem znudzony do granic możliwości. Przyjedź natychmiast.

-Sherlock

 

***

 

Drogi Johnie,

Dzisiaj podliczyłem pieniądze, jakie mam, i przeliczyłem, jak dużo kokainy mógłbym zdobyć w mieście, w którym aktualnie się znajduję. Potem zamiast tego kupiłem i wypaliłem paczkę papierosów. Myślę, że zgodziłbyś się ze mną co do tego, że był to mądrzejszy wybór, więc oczekuję Twojego przebaczenia.

-Sherlock

 

***

 

Drogi Johnie,

Wiatr jest zmienną, której nie potrafię kontrolować. Muszę być w tym lepszy. Czy wiesz, jak wiele obliczeń trzeba wykonać, by oddać dobry strzał? Czy masz pojęcie, jak dużo matematyki musiałeś zrobić, by zabić tego taksówkarza? Nigdy tego nie zobaczysz, więc mogę przyznać: całkiem możliwe, że jesteś bardziej genialny niż ja.

-Sherlock

 

***

 

Drogi Johnie,

Wciąż jestem wyczerpany. Wciąż nie mogę spać.

-Sherlock

 

***

 

J-

Chodzi o to, że nigdy nie dopuszczałem do siebie myśli o tym, że mogę do Ciebie nie wrócić. Myślałem, że wygrałbym, oczywiście że bym wygrał, a potem bylibyśmy bezpieczni i wróciłbym do domu, a Ty byłbyś wściekły przez kilka minut zanim nie zdałbyś sobie sprawy, że miałem rację, bo zawsze mam rację, i wszystko byłoby naprawione. Nigdy nie myślałem

Tak nie powinno

Zadałem sobie tyle trudu, by sprawiać wrażenie martwego. Nigdy ta naprawdę nie zamierzałem być martwy. Myślę, że to wszystko jest – szczerze – do dupy. Ale może powinienem był

Nie rozumiem Twojego blogowania. Nie rozumiem, jak możesz tak siedzieć i pisać słowa. Czy to dawało Ci satysfakcję? Czy udawało Ci się ująć w słowa to, co chciałeś powiedzieć? Co chciałeś  _mi_  powiedzieć? Twój  _głupi blog_  wciąż nie został zaktualizowany, i mam w ręku ten anonimowy telefon, a wszystko, czego chcę, to wykręcić Twój numer i usłyszeć Twój głos, ostatni raz, ale siedzę i palę ostatniego papierosa, zdając sobie sprawę, że to by nie wystarczyło. Musiałbym Cię spytać, czy powiedziałeś mi wszystko, co chciałeś, i to by nie wystarczyło, wszystkie te głupie słowa, które wciąż do Ciebie piszę, chociaż wiem, że i tak ich nie zobaczysz, i nie wiem, dlaczego zmarnowałem cały ten czas, pisząc wszystkie te bezużyteczne słowa, dlaczego wciąż marnuję czas na pisanie tych głupich słów

Kocham Cię

Kocham Cię

Kocham Cię

Kochałem Cię od momentu, w którym Cię ujrzałem, właśnie _tego_  momentu. Nie szydź ze mnie, czyżbyś naprawdę nie uważał, że jeśli ktokolwiek mógłby się zakochać od pierwszego wejrzenia, to byłbym ja? Mogę powiedzieć o wiele więcej na podstawie jednego spojrzenia niż przeciętny człowiek, a  _Ty_  byłeś

A potem pomyślałeś, że byłem wspaniały, kiedy to  _Ty_  byłeś wspaniały, i kochałem Cię i kochałem i kochałem i nigdy Ci nie powiedziałem i byłem taki głupi tak nienawidzę samego siebie i przepraszam przepraszam tak bardzo przepraszam

Kocham Cię.

KOCHAM CIĘ.

Twój,

Sherlock

 


End file.
